Lust
Lust ''(ラスト, Rasuto)'' jest antagonistką w mandze Fullmetal Alchemist i jej dwóch adaptacjach anime. Jest pierwszym z siedmiu przedstawionych homunculusów i odgrywa ważną antagonistyczną rolę w pierwszej części serii. Biografia Przed rozpoczęciem serii Lust nadzorowała tajne eksperymenty alchemiczne przeprowadzane w Trzecim i Piątym Laboratorium związane z ludzkimi transmutacjami, transformacjami ludzi w zwierzęce chimery, a przede wszystkim tworzeniem Kamienia Filozoficznego (który jest stworzony z ludzkich dusz). Miała dusze kilku skazańców wydobyte z ich ciał i przeszczepione na zbroje, aby mogli strzec Piątego Laboratorium po tym, jak je zamknęła. Wśród tych skazańców, którzy zostali strażnikami, był Barry the Chopper. Lust pojawia się po raz pierwszy po tym, jak główni bohaterowie, bracia Edward i Alphonse Elric, ujawniają ojca Cornello, „cudotwórcę” i najwyższego kapłana fałszywego kultu Leto, jako oszusta. Cornello obiecał swoim wierzącym bogactwo i zmartwychwstanie, planując uczynić z nich armię, która nie boi się śmierci i wykorzysta ich do przejęcia narodu Amestris, w którym rozgrywa się seria, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Lust wcześniej dostarczyła Cornello w połowie ukończony Kamień Filozoficzny, którego użyłby do czynienia „cudów”, ale nie miała zamiaru uczynić go przywódcą kraju. Chciała tylko, aby jego „armia” została zabita przez wojsko Amestris, ponieważ homunculusy potrzebują ogromnych rozlewów krwi w kilku kluczowych punktach granicy, zgodnie z ogólnokrajowym kręgiem transmutacyjnym, który kopie Sloth. Lust bezlitośnie zabija teraz bezużytecznego Cornello i woła Envy'ego, by podszywał się pod niego, aby zwiększyć gniew mieszkańców miasteczka, którzy są wściekli za to, że zostali okłamani i powodują gwałtowne zamieszki. Dzięki temu i przy pomocy żołnierzy wysłanych przez Wratha, Lust udaje się doprowadzić do rozlewu krwi zgodnie z planem. Następnie zaczyna obserwować braci Elric, których homunculusy potrzebują jako „kandydatów na ofiary”, aby zrealizować cel Ojca. Kiedy ich dyskretnie śledziła, jest świadkiem ich spotkania z Timem Marcoh, alchemikiem, który pracował nad eksperymentami na Kamieniu Filozoficznym i uciekł, z powodu poczucia winy. Następnie idzie do domu Marcoh i mówi mu, że jest kontrolowany i że jeśli spróbuje ponownie uciec, spali miasto, w którym się ukrywa. Z Elricami w Central City pod okiem Wratha i Pride'a, Lust udaje się do East City, gdzie czeka na nią Gluttony, aby mogli razem poradzić sobie ze Scarem, ocalałym z kraju Ishvar, którego ludność została prawie całkowicie zniszczona przez wojsko i Państwowych Alchemików, co było jednym z celów homunculusów. Scar zabijający Państwowych Alchemików (działających pod dowództwem armii), których homunculusy potrzebują do ostatecznej realizacji swoich planów, zaczyna stawać się dla nich poważnym zagrożeniem. Lust i Gluttony znajdują i prawie zabijają Scara, któremu jednak ledwo udaje się uciec, będąc ciężko rannym. Lust i Gluttony powracają do Central City. Pojawiają się u boku Envy'ego, gdy Edward Elric właśnie wkradł się do Piątego Laboratorium i pokonał jednego z opancerzonych strażników. Lust, wraz z Envym zabijają strażnika, który miał powiedzieć Edwardowi wszystko, co wiedział i uciekają w bezpieczne miejsce, zanim budynek się rozpadnie, aby usunąć wszystkie dowody. Jednak podpułkownik Maes Hugues, przyjaciel Elriców, poznaje prawdziwy cel homunculusów, kierując się tym, co odkryli Elricowie. Pojawia się Lust i rani go, ale udaje mu się uciec, jednak później zostaje zabity przez Envy'ego. To morderstwo powoduje, że najlepszy przyjaciel Hughesa, pułkownik Roy Mustang, Płomienny Alchemik, pragnie zemsty i rozpoczyna własne dochodzenie. Ponieważ Mustang jest cennym kandydatem na ofiarę dla homunculusów, nie mogą się go pozbyć, tak więc Envy wrabia niewinnego żołnierza w morderstwo, aby go uciszyć. Tymczasem Lust zaczyna spotykać się z Jeanem Havociem, jednym z zaufanych podwładnych Mustanga, aby uzyskać od niego informacje, jednak nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku, ponieważ oddziela on swoją pracę od życia prywatnego. Jednak Envy odkrywa, że Barry the Chopper wciąż żyje i ukrywa się przed nimi. Postanawiając zabić tego kłopotliwego świadka, Lust uwalnia jego dawne ludzkie ciało (w którym przeszczepiono duszę zwierzęcą), aby go wytropić i nakazuje Envy'emu i Gluttony'emu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Jednak po drodze zaczęli walczyć z księciem Lingiem Yao i jego obrończynią Lan Fan, którzy są dla nich więcej niż równi, dzięki czemu Roy Mustang, jego prawa ręka Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc i Alphonse Elric podążają za zbroją Barry'ego i jego ludzkim ciałem do Trzeciego Laboratorium. W laboratorium Lust konfrontuje się z Mustangiem i Havocem, ujawniając swoją prawdziwą naturę jako homunculus. Chociaż niechętnie zabija kandydata na ofiarę, uznała, że wiedzą za dużo, aby żyć. Następnie zostaje zraniona, a nawet zamieniona w popiół przez ogień Mustanga, ale regeneruje się i poważnie rani swoich dwóch wrogów, pozostawiając ich na śmierć po zniszczeniu wszystkiego, czego Mustang mógł użyć do aktywacji swojej Płomiennej Alchemii. Lust później dogania Alphonse'a, Rizę i Barry'ego. Bez wysiłku roznosi na kawałki zbroję Barry'ego i pokonuje Alphonse'a, pomimo jego najlepszych starań. Mustang w końcu pojawia się ponownie, rysując własną krwią koła transmutacyjne na rękach i spalając ranę, aby zatrzymać krwawienie. Następnie bezlitośnie spala co chwilę Lust swoimi najsilniejszymi wybuchami ognia, aż wyczerpie ona całą swoją moc regeneracji. Lust następnie zmienia się w popiół i znika, zanim zdołała przebić czoło Mustangowi. Charakterystyka Wygląd Lust to piękna, wysoka i szczupła kobieta, o długich ciemnych włosach i ciemnych oczach. Nosi czarną szatę, długie rękawiczki i wysokie obcasy. Na ramionach ma czerwone linie z charakterystycznym znakiem Uroborosa poniżej obojczyka. Jest jednym z niewielu homunculusów bez „prawdziwej formy”, a także jednym z niewielu, który nosi normalne ubrania. Osobowość Spośród wszystkich homunculusów, Lust jest jedną z najbardziej dumnych ze swojej natury i czujących największą pogardę do ludzi (uważając ich jako kruchych, przewidywalnych i beznadziejnie głupich). Mimo to nigdy nie drwi z ludzi. Wydaje się być obrażona, gdy nazywana jest potworem, woląc termin „wyewoluowanego człowieka”. Zgodnie ze swoim imieniem, Lust lubi wzbudzać zachwyt i pożądanie wśród ludzi. Nie jest jednak lubieżna, a zamiast tego woli uwodzić ludzi i wykorzystywać swoje piękno dla własnych korzyści. Pragnie także przemocy i chaosu, o czym świadczy jej oczywista przyjemność płynąca z walki. Jest bardzo uprzejma, opanowana i spokojna, ale jednocześnie okrutna, dowcipna i groźna. Lust jest również jednym z najmądrzejszych i najbardziej zrównoważonych homunculusów. Jest bardzo wykwalifikowana w planowaniu i wie, jak wygodnie radzić sobie z niepowodzeniami. Doskonale też wie, jak wykorzystać swoje piękno, aby uwodzić mężczyzn i doprowadzić ich do uścisku Ojca lub obiecać chciwym ludziom moc i bogactwo, aby z nich korzystać. Oprócz tych umiejętności jest utalentowanym infiltratorem, który potrafi wtopić się w tłum z niezwykłą niewykrywalnością, co okazuje się przydatne do zbierania informacji. Lust jest drugim najstarszym homunculusem i ma około 300 lat. Jest ona głównym agentem polowym, zbieraczem danych wywiadowczych i ogólną przełożoną reszty homunculusów. Jest jedną z komendantek homunculusów, której zadaniem jest nadzorowanie „podziemnych” aspektów celów Ojca, podczas gdy Wrath zajmuje się aspektami politycznymi i wojennymi. Lust dobrze dogaduje się z innymi homunculusami, co widać w przypadku Envy'ego. Wydaje się też być "kochającą", starszą siostrą dla Gluttony'ego. Umiejętności Podobnie jak inne Homunculusy, Lust ma ogromną siłę, szybkość, refleks i wytrzymałość. Ponadto nie może się starzeć i ma niemal nieograniczony czynnik uzdrawiający. Dopóki w Kamieniu Filozoficznym pozostanie moc, która jest jej rdzeniem, może odtworzyć swoje ciało, nawet gdy zostanie zredukowane do pyłu po spaleniu. Jako „Wszechmocna Włócznia”, Lust może zamienić swoje palce w długie ostrza, które mogą przeciąć praktycznie wszystko. Najczęściej przekształca całą swoją dłoń i używa jej jako szponów albo w charakterze szermierki. Może również celować w kilku wrogów jednocześnie za pomocą oddzielnych palców. Jej ostrza mogą zniszczyć kamień i stal bez większego wysiłku. Potrafi uderzać z niesamowitą precyzją i zawsze celuje w ważne miejsca. Co więcej, jest bardzo szybka i zwinna. Preferuje ona bardziej strategię niż brutalną siłę, ponieważ zawsze stara się rozbroić lub unieszkodliwić swoich wrogów przed uderzeniem, aby zabić. To ją czyni jednym z trzech najgroźniejszy Homunculusów. Ciekawostki * Aktorka użyczająca głosu Lust w angielskiej wersji językowej, Laura Bailey, jest żoną Travisa Willinghama, który zagrał Roya Mustanga. Jak na ironię, Roy był tym, który zabił Lust. * W czteropanelowym opowiadaniu, w mandze, Lust pokazuje swój nieco erotyczny talent - miażdżenie orzechów włoskich swoim masywnym biustem. * Poza serią anime z 2003 roku, Lust jest jedyną antagonistką w historii Fullmetal Alchemist. * Gdy Lust umarła, zdawała się dokładnie przewidzieć los Mustanga, który stał się ślepy po zobaczeniu Bramy Prawdy pod koniec serii, mówiąc: „Nie mogę się doczekać dnia, w którym te oczy przepełnią się bólem i rozpaczą”. * W ujęciu 22 tomu mangi, Arakawa stwierdza, trzymając tom FMA bez widocznej liczby, że nie mogła narysować Lust (lub Hughesa) na grzbiecie tego wydrukowanego tomu, co oznacza, że Arakawa planowała ją gdzieś umieścić wraz z innymi głównymi bohaterami, ale najwyraźniej nie miała ani okazji ani czasu. To sprawia, że Lust i oryginalny Greed są jedynymi homunculusami, którzy nie mają swoich grafik na grzbietach mangi. * Lust zajęła 23. miejsce w rankingu najpopularniejszej postaci w ostatniej ankiecie wśród fanów, wspólnie z Black Hayate. To czyni ją czwartym najpopularniejszym homunculusem w serii. * Bryan Konietzko (współtwórca Legendy Korry) stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko stwierdzeniu, iż projekt Asami Sato (postaci z Legendy Korry) był inspirowany Lust i pochlebia temu, że ludzie tak myślą, ponieważ „Lust to taki zabójczy design”. Powiedział jednak, że użył koloru szminki Lust dla Asami. Galeria Plik:Lance Ultime.jpg Plik:Solaris.jpg|Lust z Jeanem Havociem jako "Solaris" Plik:Lust-full-metal-alchemist-27282270-1280-720.jpg Plik:LustEp19.png Plik:Fullmetal.Alchemist.full.677083.jpg|Lust wraz z Ojcem i pozostałymi homunculusami Plik:Ep19 - Mustang Steals Lust's Heart.png|Lust vs Roy Mustang Plik:Burning.png|Ostatnie chwile Lust Plik:LustD.gif|Śmierć Lust Zobacz też * Lust (2003) * Lust (2017) en:Lust Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Femme fatale Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy